


The Beast

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fairy Tale Style, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: They thought the beast could never be truly loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gross manipulation of Beauty and the Beast for my own satisfaction. @halfsparked on Tumblr had this cute pic of big, bad Shockwave and a beat up Perceptor. What I'm trying to say is that this isn't entirely my fault, but I am sorry.

Once upon a time, an old, great noblemech governed a small village deep in the heart of the wilds. He was a fair, magnanimous leader who cared for all the residents, and the whole village lived as one big, happy family. For generations, the people loved him.

But death inevitably sinks its claws into even the best mecha. The great noblemech was lain to rest, and his home was sold to a city mech seeking the solace of life lived in a quiet forest village.

He was a monstrous mech with sharp, clawed hands and a single, piercing optic. He brought with him devices of a demon hidden under the pretense of a so-called "scientist," but no one really knew what he did locked within the depths of the old noblemech's manor.

In spite of his beastly appearance, a few of the citizens attempted to befriend their new resident. Elderly homemakers climbed the decaying path to the mansion to try and break the ice, but were swiftly turned away due to the mech being "busy." In hopes of finding a soft spot, carriers brought their children and asked to use the manor grounds for play. They were allowed, but only after receiving a strut-chilling, calculating gaze. Even fanciful invitations delivered by a lovely, unbonded mech to communal gatherings and festivals were turned down curtly.

When asked why every attempt to connect with the community was refused, the mech replied that the amount of time and energy expended on such things was illogical.

The mech was an unlovable beast, both inside and out. The people hated him.

Around the same time, a mech of great ability visited the village to attend local festivities. The townspeople told the tale of their beloved, lost leader and of the monstrosity that took his home.

There is a way, the visitor crooned, to bring the beloved noblemech back.

The mecha of the village met, then agreed to ask the visitor to perform the magic. That very night, the mech disappeared into the manor. In the morning, he emerged and invited the mecha to see his work. There, lying in the old noblemech's berth, was an exact replica of their beloved leader, save for the red, shining gem on his forehelm. When he woke, he greeted everyone kindly and apologized for his ghastly behavior of late.

Longarm, the beloved leader, was alive again.

The mecha rejoiced. A celebration was had and all were happy. But the happiness was not meant to be. For Longarm's kind form was a shell, an exterior hiding the beast within. At the feasting table, the beloved leader's body twisted and contorted until it regained the grisly visage. Horrified, the people drew back. But, just as quickly, the monster twirled and regained the kind appearance of their lord.

What have you done, the people cried to the magical visitor.

I have simply done as you asked, he said with a smile.

There was no reward of credit or worldly good in exchange for his services. Everything has a price. So long as Longarm remained truly unloved by any mech, he would remain the kind noblemech they once knew. However, should even one mecha fall in love with him, the seething beast inside would be set free, so long as that love remained in face of the beast.

With nothing more the village people could do, they learned to cope with the change. The kind, generous Longarm resumed his missing place in their lives. He did not change forms because, in spite of the villagers' care for their leader, they were unable to love what they knew was hidden inside.

Vorns passed. The village prospered.

One day, a city mech moved to the village. He was a small scientist from the city that looked to do research on wildlife and foliage in the area. Though emotionally closed off and resistant to spend time building relations with his new neighbors, the village wisely turned an optic. The mech was pretty, if a little distant, so they left him alone. They need not tempt fate by changing this one.

In time, Longarm and the new villager got to know one another. They retreated to the manor to discuss their shared interests and often went on long, quiet journeys through the forest to collect samples of vegetation.

The villagers worried, but only briefly for the newcomer. It would do him good to get a good look at the monster beneath Longarm's kind exterior, elders reasoned. A scare, no matter how unpleasant, would shock any romantic thoughts away from the little scientist.

After several vorns, Longarm suddenly locked himself within his mansion and denied all visitors. All but one. The little scientist was let inside and forewarned of the terror he would see. However, when Longarm's form revealed that beastly visage, the little scientist did not react with fear or revulsion. Instead, he tilted his helm in contemplation, as if reordering his priority tree.

You are not afraid, the beast stated in a cold, even tone.

No, I am not, the little scientist affirmed.

The villagers said that Longarm was a monster inside, but it was a false assumption that the larger scientist performed studies of, perhaps, horrific nature. Everyone had their niche in the scientific community, after all, so it was not his place to judge field preferences. If anything, having a monstrous exterior was an interesting turn of events.

As much was said, and the pair grew closer as a result. They shared in their projects, and secrets, and they were happy together.

The villagers learned of the couple and what had become of their Longarm. Enraged, they mobbed and spirited away the little scientist in the night, planning a lynch to be rid of the key that unlocked the beasts chains. But before they ended the little mech, beastly howls echoed through the forest. The mecha scattered, some screaming in agony as they were ripped into the darkness by creatures made of talons, gaping maws, and razor fur. Fire lit the town, burning homes to the ground with any inhabitants still inside. The sky opened, pouring rain like acid that ate alive any unable to find shelter.

Amidst the chaos, the tall, dark, single-opticked monster gently guided his beloved to the safety of the manor. The pair remained untouched by rain or fire, and the beasts in the night merely chuffed in greeting at their pass.

The village is said to have disappeared in that night, homes and inhabitants together. All that remains is an old, ghostly manor and the creatures that still lurk in the dark. But deep, within the walls the beast and his little scientist live. Together, happy and able to pursue any research their sparks desire.


End file.
